Power converters, such as three-phase power converters, used to convert an input current or voltage to an output current or voltage typically include complex construction that results in large, unwieldy devices. Known multiphase power converters often include complex circuitry designed in accordance with a specified application.
It is known to break multiphase power converters into discrete modules, one for each phase of output current. Unfortunately, the known modularized designs proposed suffer from one or more drawbacks that limit their full potential. These drawbacks include (i) conduction and radiation of electromagnetic energy that causes electromagnetic interference with adjacent power converter modules and other electronic equipment, (ii) multiple power and control wiring connections that can be challenging to connect due to space constraints, expertise and other factors, (iii) the need for custom engineering services using PhD or other high skill-set engineering talent to design and/or source components used with the modules, such as filters and inductor networks.